


Say The Words

by PrettyKitty93



Series: The Janto Universe [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto just wants Jack to say the three little words.<br/>But will he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an idea I came up with based on Janto’s relationship from series one to three and how we’ve never heard Jack tell Ianto he loves him. So thought I’d right this xxx

Jack awoke and smiled as he saw Ianto curled into his chest, arm wrapped tightly around the Captain. Jack pulled him closer and placed a kiss in his hair. Ianto sighed contently, blue eyes fluttering open, he looked at Jack and smiled.

“Morning, you.” Jack smiled back.

“Morning Jack.” Ianto loosened his grip, leaning up and kissing Jack.

As Ianto’s lips touched his, Jack relished the familiar touch and taste of Ianto, kissing him back softly.

“I love you.” Ianto whispered into Jack’s lips.

“You too, Ianto.” Jack replied, pecking Ianto on the lips.

“I know, I just wish you’d say the words.”

“I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t realise.”

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s okay.” Ianto smiled, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Okay. I’ll go and make breakfast.” Jack replied, sliding from under Ianto and climbing up the ladders.

“Yeah.” Ianto mumbled, falling back down on the bed, taking in the scent and warmth of Jack.

He felt tears trickle down his cheeks and hit the pillow, creating a small puddle.

“Jack, why can’t you say the words? Why? What have I done?”

He got up from the bed, pulling on his jeans and climbing up the ladders.

It was quiet in the Hub, just the gentle trickle of water down the water tower and the soothing hum of the computers filled the air.

“Hey.” Ianto said suddenly, strolling into the kitchenette, hands in pockets.

“Hey, what’s up, Yan?” Jack asked, turning to the younger man, with a concerned expression.

“Nothing.” Ianto smiled.

“Yes, there is. I know you.”

“Obviously not that well.”

“Hey, what’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Ianto, what’s going on?”

“Doesn’t matter, Jack.”

“Ianto.”

“Leave it, Jack. I’m gonna continue getting dressed and go home.”

“I thought _this_ was your home.”

“So did I. I also thought you loved me.”

“I do.”

“Then say it.”

“I love you.”

“Not good enough, Jack.”

“Ianto.”

“Bye, Jack.”

Ianto walked back to Jack’s bunker, climbing down the ladders and grabbing a t-shirt from the dresser.

“Ianto.”

“What, Jack?”

“Talk to me.”

“What does it matter?”

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that it was getting to you.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Jack admitted sadly.

“What’s it matter?” Ianto asked, packing his belongings into his hold-all.

“Because I’m hurting you.” Jack replied, standing behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around him and holding his hands in his.

Ianto shivered and sighed heavily at the contact.

“Babe, please stay.” Jack pleaded, kissing Ianto’s neck softly.

“Tell me why, why you never say the words.

“Because then it becomes real and real things die, especially with this job.”

“Exactly, would you prefer never saying it and making me feel like this or saying it and for five minutes, not caring about the consequences?”

“I’m sorry.” Jack replied, letting go of Ianto’s hands, knowing he was unable to say the words.

“Bye, Jack.” Ianto replied, tears filling his eyes as he climbed up the ladders.

Jack followed him out, watching as the man he loved so much, walked out of his life.

The cog door rolled closed and silence filled the Hub.

Jack ran to the door, waiting as it opened and then jumping into the lift.

Rain was hammering down on the bay and the wind pounded Jack hard. He wrapped his great coat round him tightly.

Ianto couldn’t have got far for the fact that he was only wearing a t-shirt and the wind was pushing at people roughly.

“Ianto.” Jack’s voice fell into the wind.

He pushed through and attempted a run, failing and almost falling flat onto the concrete.

The wind dropped so Jack tried again, managing to catch up to Ianto.

“Ianto.” Jack said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him round.

“Jack.” Ianto shivered, his hair plastered to his forehead and his blue t-shirt now black with wet.

“Come on, back to the Hub.”

“No, I’m going home.”

“Ianto, you’re gonna get pneumonia by the time you get home, it’s two miles away.”

“I don’t care.” Ianto replied, pulling out of Jack’s grasp and walking away.

“I love you!” Jack exclaimed, the words echoing across the bay.

People turned at the sudden outburst, watching as a young man in a t-shirt stopped suddenly in his tracks and another slightly older man stood, waiting for a response.

“Ianto!” Jack shouted, wanting him to turn around. “I love you!”

“Go on, Ianto. Go with him. He loves you.” Young women shouted, now not caring about the weather.

“I’m sorry, for everything. I do love you, I just don’t wanna lose you. It would kill me if I lost you.”

Ianto turned to look at Jack, eyes stinging with tears.

“I’ll take you back, if …”

“You’re freezing, you’re gonna catch your death. Take this.” Jack cut in, taking off his great coat and handing it to Ianto, grabbing the hold-all off him.

“Thanks.” Ianto smiled, wrapping the coat tightly round him.

“Back to the Hub?” Jack asked, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I could do with a drink.” Ianto joked.

“Come on.” Jack smiled, wrapping an arm round Ianto and pulling him close.

Ianto rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and Jack kissed his hair softly.

“So, you love me?”

“Course I do, what’s not to love about you?”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need to change when we get back.”

“You’re gonna get naked? Can I watch?”

“No, besides you’ve seen me naked before.”

“And?”

Ianto chuckled.

The cog door rolled open and the Hub seemed a lot warmer than usual

Ianto smiled and started to walk towards the kitchenette.

“Where are you going?”

“Making coffees.”

“No, bedroom first. Get changed. then coffees.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.” Jack smiled cheekily.

Ianto rolled his eyes and walked off to Jack’s bunk.

Jack went to the bunk after a few minutes, realisation dawning on him.

“You might need this.” Jack smirked, as a topless Ianto searched the draws.

“I forgot.” Ianto blushed.

“It’s okay, I get to see you topless.” Jack replied, throwing the hold-all onto the bed and grabbing Ianto around the waist.

Ianto blushed a darker red. “I’m not that good.”

“Yes, you are.” Jack smiled, pulling Ianto close and kissing him softly.

“Thanks. Nice, you’re soaked.” Ianto joked.

“And?”

“And, I’m trying to get dry.”

“Sorry.” Jack replied, moving away from Ianto to the wardrobe to get a fresh pair of clothes for himself.

“I love you, you know that, right.”

Ianto looked up at Jack in surprise. He walked over to Jack, turning him round and kissing him.

“I know.”

“Babe, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Jack smiled.

“Love you too.” Ianto smiled back.

“I’m just scared of loosing you to this job, Yan, like Tosh and Owen.”

“Don’t think about that. That could be years from now.”

“You hope.”

“Yeah I do, but this job brought me someone like you, and I never thought there’d be anyone after Lisa.”

“Yeah, but you could have lived a happy life with Lisa, a few kids, some dogs. Without Torchwood, you could have been happy.”

“I am happy, Jack, I’m happy with you. I just wish I was worth you staying here for.”

Jack pulled Ianto forward and kissed his forehead.

“Oh, Ianto.”

“What, Jack?”

Jack rested his forehead on Ianto’s, sighing slightly.

“Talk to me, Jack.”

“I’ve lost so many because of this job, well that’s how it started, as a job. Now it’s about survival, it’s more than a job now.”

“No way of making me immortal?”

Jack pulled back suddenly. “I wouldn’t even condemn you with that curse.

“Okay.” Ianto replied sadly.

“Ianto,” Jack said, lifting Ianto’s head to look at him. “You see what it does to me, it sends me into the dark, I feel alone and scared. I want the Doctor to fix me so that I can be with you til I die. I hate this life, the only joy it’s brought me is being able to live long enough to meet you.”

“Jack, it’s going to be okay.” Ianto replied, placing his hand on the back of Jack’s head and softly stroking his hair.

Jack smiled sweetly, leaning forward and kissing Ianto, softly stroking his cheek.

“We’re gonna be okay, Jack. I love you and you love me, that’s what matters.”

“I’m scared, I really am, Ianto.”

“I know, it’s understandable.”

“Yeah. Anyway, let’s get changed before we’re ill.”

“Good idea.” Ianto replied, walking back over to the bed and pulling a fresh t-shirt and jeans out of the hold-al.

Jack pulled a fresh vest and shirt out of the wardrobe. He grabbed some jeans out of the dresser, resting his hand on Ianto’s back.

Ianto sighed heavily and turned to face Jack, running his hand through his hair again.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Jack smiled, kissing him softly and running his hand down his back.

“That still gives me shivers.”

“What?”

“Your touch, it just makes me tingle.”

Jack smiled.

“Here.” Jack replied, handing Ianto his t-shirt.

“Thanks.”

Jack pulled on his jeans and started up the ladders.

“Where you off?”

“Making the coffees.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, I’m a fast learner.”

“Okay. Oh and, Jack, I love you.”

“I love you too, Ianto.”

And with that said, Jack disappeared up the ladders.


End file.
